Dreams So Real
by Rinoa Heartilly1
Summary: SPOILERS FOR END OF GAME! Yuna gets a visit from her Guardian in a dream. Is it real? Is he real?


"Dreams So Real"  
  
By: Rinoa Heartilly  
  
Authors Note: CHICK FIC TIME! A little romantic number I quickly wrote up just hours before I had to go to grueling work! Anyway! There are a few weird things in here that are hard to fathom, but remember, this is supposed to be a dream…dreams are weird as it is, and so am I! ~^.^~  
  
WARNING!: SPOILER ALERT!!! This is based AFTER the ending of Final Fantasy X! If you have yet to beat the game, I suggest you don't read this story until you do! You've been warned!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there…  
  
…I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa, whoa  
  
I'm not alone…"  
  
-"Everywhere" by Michelle Branch, "The Spirit Room"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The blankets had felt like water, the sheets flowing across her body as she lay on her back, her senses and thoughts trickling out of her mind and into the air. She began to sleep lightly, the sheets slipping off her body as she turned uneasily, ignoring the noisy festival in the town of Besaid.  
  
She was happy that Sin was to never return, and she was happy that everyone in Spira could look forward to a bright future. But she felt morose then, as she realized that when she whistled for him, he would not come, like he had promised.  
  
He promised…  
  
She had stood on the dock in Luca, her fingers parted in her mouth as she blew, the shrilling noise breaking through the salty air. She whistled again, louder this time. She stared off into the sea watching for him, but he never showed.  
  
Had she only been dreaming? Was he just some wandering spirit that pushed its way into her mind? Had she been seeing things this whole time?  
  
Her mind debated everything that had happened in the past few months with him, and with everyone.  
  
If he and Jecht were just a dream of the Fayth, then was Sin just a dream too? Jecht had turned into Sin it was true, and he apparently was a dream, wasn't he? But then how come they had both disappeared if they both were tangible and in her world? Maybe they weren't dreams after all. Maybe they were real people a thousand years ago in Zanarkand, who died in the war between Bevelle. And maybe Sin had carried their unsent souls to Spira all this time, and that they were clinging to this world like Sir Auron had. Then they weren't dreams after all, and they were real.  
  
Too much to think about, she thought as her mind raced with questions and ideas about the boy that she loved. She felt a warm pressure in the back of her eyes as she began to sleep. She had always hated dreams. They were never real.  
  
"Yuna?" The ocean water crashed against her mind, as if it were calling to her. Her body floated down from the night sky, landing on the surface of the calm water gently. She kneeled, the sleeves of her dress tumbling down into the deep water, her hair slipping from behind her shoulders and dangled inches from the sea. She blinked her eyes, a dim light from below emitting from beneath the water, shining on her body that rest on the surface. Her hands slid across the glassy face of the ocean, her face coming close to the water to peer beneath.  
  
She heard the sea crash against the shore again, but there was no land anywhere near her.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
Her name again, it sounded more articulate this time.  
  
She felt like responding, but shook her head. It was just her imagination.  
  
And she thought that the sword that floated by her was her imagination too, until the cool feel of the watery blade brushed up against her.  
  
The Brotherhood? She thought, her hand grasping it by the handle. She held it in front of her face, her reflection wavy in the water-blade.  
  
The Brotherhood suddenly began to tremble in her hand. Her eyes scanned the weapon slowly, wondering what the feeling it was discharging into her senses. She let out a screech then, as it exploded into goblets of water in her hands. The water collapsed into the sky above, tearing through the thin clouds.  
  
She was in the air, falling toward the ocean again, the wind whipping through her hair, across her body.  
  
She watched as the world below came faster as she fell, her voice not allowing her to scream. The force of the air brought her arm up to her face, as she slipped her fingers into her slightly parted mouth.  
  
She whistled for him, hoping he would come as she plummeted to the sea below, the water from the broken Brotherhood falling with her.  
  
She hit the water then, falling to her knees, yet there was no pain. Her hands fell onto the water; her upper body bent forward, her whistle echoing through the air, her face inches from the ocean.  
  
Inches away from her reflection.  
  
Inches away from him.  
  
She kneeled, frozen, her eyes unblinking, her breath caught in her soul, the reverberations from her whistle bouncing across the sky slowly. His name slowly mustered its way up into her throat, the water quivering slightly from her breath.  
  
"Tidus?" Her hand slid across the water, revealing that his gloved hands were pressed up against the water below, right underneath hers.  
  
His hand followed hers exact, mirroring her every move, as if he did not want to miss anything that she did.  
  
He smiled, his bright white teeth showing slightly. His blonde hair fluttered about his dark face from the gentle current, as the light beneath him flickered across his body, casting fancy shadows of the ocean on him. He mouthed her name, his voice meek and quiet.  
  
"Yuna…"  
  
Yuna swallowed hard, as she felt the familiar warm pressure behind her eyes, trying to dumb down the tears that suggested to flow. She failed, as she pressed her eyes shut, the hot liquid falling from her eyes and broke the surface of the water.  
  
She watched as her tears sank down, turning into tiny air bubbles once they reached beneath the water. The bubbles brushed up against his skin softly, floating along lazily. He watched them with interest, but looked up to her again, his expression turning into concern. He hated to see her cry.  
  
"I heard you whistle," his voice was a little louder this time. "I promised I'd come to you, if you ever felt lost, or alone."  
  
"You lied…" She whispered, more tears falling into his world. "You never showed."  
  
He frowned, his hands still underneath her own. "But Yuna…"  
  
"You lied!!!" She screamed, her hands hitting the ocean, the water flying up into the air, breaking into butterflies. They fluttered up into the sky, turning white, mingling with the stars above.  
  
He looked as if he had been slapped. His eyes flickered against hers, tiny bubbles floating from his face, raising to the surface of the water. They squeezed through as tears, wavering in the air as if in space, splashing delicately against her light skin. She hated to see him cry, too.  
  
"But," she began, her voice shivering in her body. "You did come, tonight, when I needed you. You're a little late."  
  
He chuckled softly, the water vibrating from his voice. "I'll always be here, Yuna. And since I can't be your Guardian in Spira, I'll be the Guardian of your dreams."  
  
She smiled, her hands bending a little against the water, as if trying to grasp his hand beneath hers. "But how will I know you'll be here?"  
  
"You know what to do, Yuna! Let's just hope you'll never forget how to whistle."  
  
"I'll never forget. And I'll never forget you."  
  
He took in a deep breath from underneath the water, his hand moving up against hers.  
  
She felt his presence as he pushed his hand out of the water, his fingers appearing through the flesh of her hand, closing over it.  
  
She bent down, her eyes closing, her lips brushing a small kiss upon his hand. She then moved her body to the side slightly, leaning down farther.  
  
Tidus swam up a little, tilting his head upward, inches away from Yuna's soft face.  
  
They both kissed the barrier of water between them, his hand squeezing hers tightly.  
  
She pulled away, her hand slipping from his as it sank back down to his side. "I love you," she whispered, the water collecting into a drop on her lips. It fell into the ocean as a bubble, floating to him, stroking up against his mouth.  
  
"I love you too, Yuna," he watched sadly as she stood, tears beginning to fall once more.  
  
She smiled, a meek laugh escaping her body. "I'll be back tomorrow night."  
  
"And I'll be here, guarding your dreams."  
  
Yuna nodded as the water spread out from underneath her, causing her to fall down into the ocean of stars. She floated upward, the sea soon disappearing into a white wall of light.  
  
"Guard them well, Tidus."  
  
Yuna woke to the day, sitting up, the sheets falling off her body and onto the floor. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, running out of the small hut and out into the open, where everyone had gathered for more celebrating.  
  
She ignored their calls to her as she took off running, her bare feet pattering against the ground as she headed to the ocean. She sprinted, her voice coming out in incoherent whimpers and pants as she raced down the dirt path.  
  
She reached the beach, kicking up the golden sand, running out to the shore. Her feet brought her on the placid sea, walking out far on the ocean as if she were to send someone in a ritual.  
  
Kneeling down on the surface of the water, something brushed up against her hand. She picked it up, holding it out in front of her face, holding his weapon. She held the Brotherhood.  
  
She smiled at the reflection in the sword.  
  
Yuna smiled at him.  
  
She had always loved dreams. They were so real.  
  
The End  
  
"Who guards your dreams?" 


End file.
